Fourth Wall House Party
by Batman1809
Summary: Deadpool opens a Fourth wall and throws a house party at my house. At first, all went well... that was, until he spiked the drinks.
1. Aftermath

Fourth Wall House Party

**Well, you guys requested it, and here it is. Based on a spin-off idea based on my crossover series (where the fourth wall has been breached and movie characters enter the real world and interact in an action based story), I give you the "Fourth Wall House Party", where our favorite fourth wall breaking mercanary, Deadpool, invites many different movie characters to my house for a party... And all Hell breaks loose.**

* * *

><p>(The House of Batman1809. Homestead, Florida: January 24, 7:15 am)<p>

Slowly, I wake up with a splitting headache. I'm not in bed; apparently, I'm on my front porch.

"What the..." I say, forcing myself to wake up. I was lying on my brick porch, which explained the pain in my back. I grab the railing and pulled myself up, the world spinning as I did do. Slowly, a few memories of last night went through my head, though I can't remember most of it. I soon realized that I was experiencing a hangover, which is a first for me, as I rarely drink, or even party for that matter.

It was still early morning, and I notice some of my neighbors staring at my house. They were pointing and murmuring to themselves. Looking around, I can see why... there is a yellow Camaro with racing strips, covered in debri and party streamers in the middle of my yard, and passed out on its hood is Captain Kirk, holding an empty bear bottle. On the ground next to him was Pinocchio with donkey ears and a tale, Jiminy Cricket trying to wake him.

"Wait... what?" I ask myself. Still dizzy, my head pounding from the hangover, I turned around and saw Leonardo, or was it Miachelangelo (who's the ninja turtle with the orange mask?), sitting against the wall, trying to stuff another pizza in his mouth.

"Oh, I'm full" he said. "I'm totally full... you know what, one more. One more and that'll be it" he said, taking another slice of pizza. Shaking my head, I entered the house, dreading the damage that I knew lied inside.

I found passed out and half awake movie characters, some splayed out on the floor, hanging over the staircase, sleeping on my cabinets, and those that were awake were either trying to force themselves up or wandering around aimlessly.

"Ugh, I don't feel so well" said Cory Mathews from Boy Meets World. "I don't think I like hangovers Shawn" he said to a mop he was holding. Apparently he was still out of it.

There holes in my ceiling, destroyed appliances, a broken window with a smashed flat screen outside, and Jack Sparrow duck-taped to the wall.

"Uhh... what the bugger happened?..." he asked drowsily. "Wh... where's m-my hat?..."

I then pass a wobbly Han Solo.

"Where's th-that...Kirk?" he asked, stumbling around. "I have unfinished business...with that laserbrain..."

On the walls, I see lightsaber marks, stuck daggers, bullet holes, and a whole pizza pie slapped on. On the ceiling, I see Gollum, hanging from slowly turning fan, holding a ring, which looks like one of my mom's.

"Oooh...precious" he mumbled, hugging the ring.

I rolled my eyes. Dread was filling my head; my parents were out of town, and I didn't even technically throw this party. Yet, it was still against my better nature to throw it, but I did it anyway. I'm in **_huge_** trouble

"How the heck did I even fit all these people in here?" I thought. Among the fictional characters were some of my friends, one of them being my brother.

"Oh, hey bro..." he said, half awake. More concerned with figuring out what happened last night, I moved along.

I looked outside into my backyard through the glass sliding doors. I see toilet paper, more passed out movie characters, and see the fact that my fence was torn down, revealing my neighbors pool, frozen over, with numerous abstract ice sculptures. As I walk, I trip over an animated character that appears to be... Sokka?

"Best... Party... Ever..." he mumbled, foam at the mouth.

"What the hell happened last night?!" I wondered out-loud. I walk back inside and sit at what's left of my half burnt table, trying to recall what happened last night.

"You know..." said Steve Rogers, who startled me. He was carrying a passed out Stark over his shoulders. "I think coffee helps with that."

"Huh?... wait, your not wasted. You didn't drink?"

"Nope. I can't get drunk. Don't you remember? Somebody spiked the drinks."

Suddenly, those words triggered some flashbacks. With a few bits of memeory returning, I remember the main cause of the chaos; what turned from a fan's dream party to a night of utter chaos and destruction.

"DEADPOOOOOOOL!"

* * *

><p><strong>More to come, stay tuned... <strong>

**Don't forget to review!**

**-Batman**


	2. Part I

**Part I**

* * *

><p>(November 6, 2014, 1:00 PM)<p>

I was working on my Crossover fanfiction when I finally finished writing the last bit of chapter 17.

**(If you're reading this without reading my other story, don't worry, it's not relevant to this story, though the next few lines might be a minor spoiler to the "Crossover" story.)**

"And, there" I said. Walking in, Deadpool, who has been visiting constantly, curious about my fourth wall story.

"Would it kill you to knock?" I ask.

"No, but not much can kill me anyway, so I don't worry much. So, how's it going?"

"Uh, fine..."I say as he pushes my away form my desktop. "Hey, what?..."

"OK, good, good..." he says, examining my work.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to write here..."

"YEEEEEESSSSS! I'M BACK, SUCKAAAAAAAAZZZ! MOST. EPIC. COMEBACK. EVVVAAAAA!" He screams. See, I left him on a cliffhanger, trapped in a room, full of velociraptors, with no weapons, so his fate was undecided.

"Are you happy now?" I ask, since he's been bugging me, well, more-so, since I wrote that. Then, he ran to my front door. "Wait, what are you do...?"

"HEY EVERYONE! I"M BAACK!" he yells to anyone in yelling distance. "Party at John Doe's house (Yes, this is an alias, since I refuse to put my real name on the internet)!" He was greeted with cheering.

"Ugh, great. Guess I need to go buy some chips and..." I say when he reaches into a pocket and pulls out a fourth wall generator, the fictional device in my story which can create portals between other fictional universes.

"Wait, where did you get..." I ask, but it was too late; he opened a portal and started walking in.

"Get this place ready to party! I'm going to invite EVERYBODY!" he says, walking in and closing the portal.

I'm left standing there, realizing that a whole ton of movie characters were about to enter my house.

"What just happened?" I ask. Luckily, my parents were out, and my brother will be home soon to help me out, though I'm not to enthusiastic about parties, let alone planning them.

"Well, I better hide the liquor."

* * *

><p>(2:30PM)<p>

"He did what?!" asked Markus (also an alias), my younger brother of 18 who just got back from classes. He was more the party animal, so this was more up his alley.

"He's inviting fictional characters to our house for a party. I realize this is the last thing we want, but he was really excited and he's probably invited many people already..."

"Are you kidding?! This is going to be sick!"

"Wait, what? This is going to be pandemonium!"

"Dude, you worry to much. I've been to crazy, and I mean _CRAZY_ parties before, I can manage it."

"How crazy?" I ask with a glare.

"Uh..." he seemed distant for the next few seconds, as if having a flashback. "...That's not important. Look, all we need is to keep enough chips and dip around, make sure those who hate each other never meet, and we hide the liquor...(another flashback) **_Very_** important we hide the liquor!"

"That part I got."

"Great, well, let's get ready! Say, do you mind if I film this? Cause this will be huge, borderline impossible."

"Uh, sure..."

* * *

><p>(5:30 PM)<p>

The doorbell rings.

"Well, I guess that's them" I say nervously.

"Well, bring them in!" says Markus, flipping a video camera he had set up.

I walk to the door and open it. It was some friends of mine, from _my_ world.

"Hey guys!" I greet.

"Jon! I here you're having a multi-universe party!" says Dillon.

"Yes, yes I am" I say half heartedly. He comes in with some of my other friends. Before I can close the door, a bright light appears in my front yard. I realize it as a fourth wall portal, and first out is Deadpool.

"Hey, Jon!" he calls. "Brought the party!"

"Yeah" I say half heartedly.

"Alright guys, come on in! This party's just getting started!" he says, walking into my front door. I stand aside, holding the door open for my numerous, various guests...

First one's in are the Avengers. I greet, Ironman, Captain America, Thor, Bruce Banner (praying he stays calm throughout the evening), Hawkeye and Black Widow.

"Hello" I greet.

"Hey!" says Tony, keeping his face-shield up. "Where's the beer?"

"Sorry, no beer.'

Tony pauses, then turns to leave.

"Tony, stay!" command Steve Rogers as he grabbed Tony. Tony grunts and walks in.

Next in was Luke Skywalker, Lea, Chewbacca, and Han Solo.

"Welcome!" greets Markus.

"Thanks for having us!" says Han.

Next in, to my utter and terrified surprise, was Darth Vader. I look at him, mortified. he glares at me.

"I sense a disturbance in you, Jon Doe, or should I call you by your real name?..."

"No! Please, enjoy yourself!" I say as he walks in. I turn to Markus.

"He invited Darth Vader?! Oh, this is going to be ba..."

Then, Spiderman walks in. "Sup! This is where the party's at?"

"Uh, yeah. Thanks Pet..." I say, but my mouth gets webbed.

"Secret identity, dude! Sheez" he says annoyingly. While trying to get the webbing of my mouth, several more characters walked in as Markus went to start the music. I couldn't quiet make them out through the webbing, but by the time I got the webbing off, I saw Jack Sparrow and Mr. Gibbs walk in.

"Well, this looks like an excellent party, aye Mr. Gibbs?"

"Aye captain" he says.

Seeing no more people walk in, I close the door, there's a door bell if anyone else comes.

I turned my attention to the party. At first, they just stood their, greeting each other. I come across Aang, Katara, and Sokka, who I must have missed walking in.

"Hey, nice party" says Sokka, looking around for something to happen.

"Uh, thanks. If you want, we have chips over there, drinks right next to them, and there we should be getting music in..."

It was then Markus blasted "ABC".

"'ABC'? Guess Markus is going Retro."

Sokka then started to dance some...strange... abstract type of dance. I slowly slide away, leaving him to himself. I bump into Han Solo, standing next to Chewbacca.

"Oh, Han, hi."

"Hey kid. Nice place you got here." He looked around. "Hey, you got any decent grub here?"

"Uh, I've got chips..."

I was interrupted when some guy taps me on the back.

"Hey, do you have any booze?" asked James T. Kirk.

"Uh, sorry, no alcohol."

"Spock, why am I here if there's no booze?" he asked his Vulcan friend.

"I believe there are other activities here than drinking alcoholic beverages."

"You know none of that matters to me."

"Hey" says Han, taking a closer look at Kirk. "You're with that Enterprise ship, right?"

"I'm the captain."

Han extended his hand. "Han Solo."

"James Kirk. Say, you're the one who made the Kessel Run in twelve Parsecs..."

"_Less _than twelve" corrected Solo. "And yes."

"Ha! Hey Spock, this is they guy I was telling you about from that other universe!"

"I see. Well, it is an honor to meet you" said Spock, forming the Vulcan salute. Han turned to Chewie, giving him a 'what?' look, then turn back to Spock, simply waving. "Nice."

"Say, you have to tell me how you did that" said Kirk. Han, with a prideful look on his face, agreed. "Sure, yeah I'll tell you over some... hey kid, what do you have to drink?"

"Uh, soda. Say, Kirk, how do you know what the Kessel..."

"Great, let's go get a soda."

With that, Kirk and Han were gone, apparently finding something in common. So, I was left with Spock and Chewie. Spock turned to Chewie, giving him a solute.

"Live long and..." Chewie just roared at him, shocking Spock, not realizing it was a greeting.

"Well" I say awkwardly. "I'm going to go see how my brother's doing, I'll see you two later."

I walk away and make my way through the crowds. I bump into Batman.

"Oh, hey, Batman!" I greeted. He just glares at me. "Ah, nice to meet you too."

"Nice party" he says.

"Well, thank..."

"It's a good place for an international incident to happen."

"More like an inter-universe incident" I mumble.

He leans up to me. "I'm keeping my eye one you!" He says, walking back into the crowd. "I'm Batman!" he says randomly, disappearing into the crowd.

"Weird" I say, walking away. I find my brother by the drink table.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Great! I just met up with Katniss and Hawkeye, we're having an archery contest!"

"Really? But we don't have a targ..."

"An archery contest?" asked young, animated girl with a Scottish accent. turning around, I see Merida from Brave walk up. "Outstanding, sign me up!"

"Awesome! We'll place bets!" said Markus.

"Whoa, wait!" I said as he ran off to find any takers. "No gambling!"

"Did I here gambling?" asked Deadpool.

"No you did not!"

"Alright!" said Markus. "Green Arrow, Legolas and Robin Hood just showed up. Now we've got a competition!"

"No we don't!" I yell, but it's no use; They had apparently picked out my dart board as the target, which was hung up in the living room. Markus was in the middle of placing bets as the archers stood at a length at the other side of the room. Two sides of cheering characters formed, ready to watch the competition.

"Wait!" I yell, but it was too late. Hawkeye shot the first arrow, making a bullseye. Cheers ensued as Katniss walked up next.

"Come on Katniss!" yelled Markus. "I'm betting on you Girl on Fire!"

After taking a second to aim, Katniss let the arrow fly, splitting hawk eye's arrow in two, earning a series of "Oohs!" from the audience. It was too late to save my dart board now.

Next was Legolas. He fired and again, split the Katniss arrow in two. Legolas shot Katniss a glance, as if to say "beat that!" Next up was Hawkeye, who, without even looking at the target, split the arrow in two. He raised his hands as the crowd cheered.

"Do I not entertain!" he yelled.

Meanwhile, I could only watch as my dartboard started cracking down the middle.

"Hey you!" said someone behind me. I turn to see Michelangelo, the ninja turtle. "Where's the pizza?"

"Uh, I ordered it about an hour ago, it should be here soon."

"Well, it better get here soon, cause I'm starving! I need my cheese!"

"Dude, chill, it's not going to kill you."

Then I hear the doorbell ring. "That's probably it now." So I walk over to the door. I open it to find a pizza guy, with about 50 Pizzas stacked in front of him.

"That'll be $543.32" he deadpanned.

"What?! That's overkill! And I only ordered ten pizzas!"

"Well, someone at this address ordered 100 pizzas... the others are in the car still."

"What?!"

"Pizza's here!" yelled Michelangilo, who ran up and grabbed a box and ran back.

"That'll be $543.32."

"Alright I get it!" I said as I flipped out my wallet. "Dad's not going to be happy about this..."

Suddenly, I hear sounds of shouting in the back.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" they yelled.

"Uh, I need to go... can you just put the pizza's on the porch here?"

"Sure, whatever" he deadpanned.

"Thanks I say as I run off.

"And the payment is not the tip you know!"

* * *

><p>I run to the living room, where I see most of the guests head to the back door. Unable to squeeze through, I look for Markus.<p>

"Mark!" I yell. "What's going on?!"

"A couple of arguments broke out amongst some of the guests, and now they're lining up to fight! Tony Stark is taking bets!"

"Fights!" Who may I ask are fighting?!"

* * *

><p>In the back yard, Captain Kirk and Han Solo were in the middle of a fist fight.<p>

"No one hits on my woman, pal!" said Han as he kneed Kirk in the chest.

"Hey, I didn't know she was your woman! What's the matter, you're afraid she'll turn to me because my ship is bigger than yours?"

Hans Solo then charged him, braking down the wooden fence into my neighbor's yard, rolling around in the grass as they struggled to knock each other's heads off. Everyone surrounded them, chanting for their favorite. On the sidelines, Tony Stark was placing bets, his high tech smart phone printing out slips.

"Come on people! Place your bets! It's still anyone's fight!"

Finally, I break through the crowds, where Kirk and Han were continuing to fight. In the end, Han got the upper hand, grabbing Kirk by the back of his shirt and throwing him into my neighbor's pool. Everyone cheered as Han came out victorious.

"He he" said Deadpool next to me, counting cash in his hand. "Always bet on Star Wars over Star Trek."

"Deadpool, did you start this?!" I ask.

"Oh come on. Those two were destined to fight and you know it! It was just a matter of time. Besides, it was Tony who started taking bets."

"Alright!" called out Tony. "Who's next?!"

"These two!" said Sokka, walking out as Zuko held back Azula, while Anna from Frozen held back Elsa.

"Why don't you just crawl back into your little room you scared little girl!?" screamed Azula in rage.

"Do I look scared, you crazed psychopath!" screamed Elsa.

"Oh, looks like we have a chick fight!" said Tony. "OK everyone, make some room for a fight of ice and fire!"

"Hey, come on!" I try to yell over the crowds. "We're halfway into my neighbor's yard! This can't be legal!"

My words fell on deaf ears as Tony raked in the bets.

"OK Els" said Anna in Elsa's corner in tones of encouragement. "Just remember, she called you a really bad word. Are you ready?"

"I was born ready!" said Elsa.

"Azula, you really shouldn't be fighting! You remember what doctor Lasse said..."

"I don't need a psychiatrist!" yelled Azula in rage. "I just want to bury the ice freak in her own ashes! Ha ha ha ha!"

"OK!" said Tony. "Ready, fight!"

"I no" I whimper.

* * *

><p><strong>How does everyone like his so far? I'll take requests if anyone wants.<strong>

**-Batman**


End file.
